


Sing, Goddess, the rage of Levi

by DefiantDame



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Crossover, Other, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDame/pseuds/DefiantDame
Summary: Levi is dishonoured by Nile and withdraws from the Trojan war.Hange begs Levi to give up his pride and to return to the battlefield. He refuses. Hange then devises the plan to trick the Trojans and the rest of the Greeks; they will go in disguise as Levi.Of course this doesn't end well. It's a tragedy.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Levi - Achilles  
> Hange - Patroclus  
> Nile - Agamemnon  
> Petra - Briseis  
> More to be added to as they chapters continue. 
> 
> Immediately, Levi is an asshole and is far from lovable in this fic. Sorry. This is my interpretation of Achilles and making Levi fit it.

“Levi,” Hange looked up startled to see him storming back into their camp, sand flicking in the wake of his bare feet. “What happened?”

“Fucking Nile,” he snapped.

Hange stepped away from the fire and to Levi’s side as he slowed. Their fellow soldiers were all watching in curiosity.

Levi paused and turned to them. “Listen here; we do not fight tomorrow or the next day or the day after that! Not until Nile learns that we do not bow to him! I, Aristos Achaian, do not bow to him!”

The men began to talk all at once. Confused voices asking questions.

Hange grabbed his shoulder. “What is going on?!”

Shrugging them off, Levi stormed into their shared tent, the flap snapping back violently as he whipped it out of the way.

Hange followed, more determined. Levi had said that he would go and talk with Nile about the plague, he would persuade him to return the war prize, Annie, back to her father and end the wrath of Apollo on their camp. If the girl was returned then Apollo would stop killing the Greeks with disease.

“Nile wants to dishonour me,” he snapped as soon as Hange entered.

Hange froze. Dishonour Levi, the greatest warrior of the Greeks to have ever lived? “How?” burst forth.

Levi looked over his shoulder. “In exchange for returning Annie to her father, which he should've fucking done when the old man came with a ransom, Nile wants compensation. He wants my war prize.”

“Petra,” Hange gasped.

“Exactly,” he gave a humourless snort. “A prize I earned fairly, and he wants to take her away from me, just like a tyrant.”

“Is there any way to stop him?” Immediately, Hange worried. Nile was not kind to his war prizes. Everyone knew of his nightly appetites, could hear their screams. No, they had to protect Petra from that. 

“He wants me to bow to him,” Levi spat on the ground.

“Like he’s the king of all Greece.”

“Apparently, Nile isn’t happy with ruling his own kingdom, he wants all. He is demanding I pledge allegiance and bow to him. He forgets I am the son of king Peleus. His equal.”

Hange gnawed at their lip. “He’s forcing you to submit to him. This is not good.”

Onto their sleeping pellet at the back of the tent, Levi collapsed down. “That’s why I am not going to.”

Hange dropped to their knees beside Levi on the pellet and frowned. “What are you going to do? If you do nothing, he’s going to take Petra.”

“I had the opportunity to cut him down,” Levi lifted his sword hand up as if he could re-enact the moment differently. “I could’ve killed him when his back was to me as he argued with the others. I should’ve done it.”

“Is he going to return Annie?”

“Yes. Apollo will be pleased and end this plague once she is given back along with offerings. The priest says so.”

“Then we just have to worry about Petra.”

Levi rolled onto his side, facing away from Hange.

They sensed the words were not going to be what they needed to hear from this man. “No,” Hange started to beg. “You can’t let them take her! She is under your protection! He will take her by force and her honour will never be-”

“I know this,” he snapped, sitting upright and now facing his companion. “But I will not bow to him. I refuse to. Instead, I will wait for him to come to me begging.”

“We do not fight…” Hange whispered the words he had said outside. “You’re not going into battle?”

“No.”

“Without you,” they jabbed a finger into Levi’s chest, stabbing hard into the flesh above his beating heart. “We will lose.”

“That’s the point. Nile needs to learn that I am the best, Aristos Achaian, and without me, he fails.”

“That is stupid!”

“It’s what is going to happen!” Levi yelled back.

“Oh good. Because your pride is more important than the life and well being of someone under your protection,” Hange got into his face, so close their noses brushed at the tip for a second. “This is you being a damned coward.”

Levi crowded back into Hange’s face. “I am no coward! I fight on that battle field every day, for ten years I have shed blood on that field. I am no coward.”

“You are if you let a woman suffer.”

A cough interrupted.

Hange moved back first. They seethed with this rage. How dare Levi?! How dare he let Petra bear this dishonour. For her, the price of it was irreversible. 

“What?” Levi barked.

One of their soldiers lifted the flap and entered. “Sir, two men from Lord Nile’s camp are here.”

The bottom of Hange’s belly dropped away. So soon?

Levi nodded. The soldier left.

“I need to speak with my mother,” Levi stood. “Go and say your farewells to Petra.” And then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft pillow talk and smexy. Very soft. Hardly counts.

The scent of sea salt alerted Hange first. They rolled over on the pallet and in the darkness of their tent, searched. “Levi?”

“Did I wake you?” he sounded regretful.

“No, I was just lying here. Thinking.”

It was too dark to see his form, but Hange knew the sounds of his tunic being stripped, water splashing onto his face. From this, Hange filled in with memories. All those times they’d watched Levi’s nightly routine, droplets of water dripping from his strong jaw and striking his chest. They would race down and over muscles, forced into the carved channels where muscle met another. Or, they were slower, achingly inching down. 

Hmm. Hange bit their lip to keep from making the sound.

“How is your mother?” they asked instead.

The swipe of cloth on skin drying off those drops, barely audible. “She said she would speak to Zeus.”

“Are you sure this is what you wish to happen?”

A pause. “Nile cannot get away with this. He’s grown too fat on power.”

That’s not an answer, Hange thought.

Levi’s light steps came closer and then he dropped to the pallet, gathering Hange into his arms, so his bare skin was pressed to theirs. They snuggled, tucking their crown into the natural crook under his chin.

“Petra…” Hange began.

“I’m sorry,” he filled in.

“I hate this,” they huffed. “We could’ve packed up camp and sailed off with Petra. We could still do it. Go home. This war is endless.”

“This isn’t like you,” he remarked.

“I just… wonder if this is all worth it. Or if we should’ve stayed with Chiron in the mountains.” A silly wish, they knew, but one they were making. To go back to when everything was easier, before the prophecy and war and taking of war brides and the general wearing down of the soul. When all they needed was each other to be happy. “Not that it can be changed now.”

Levi tightened his hold. “This life was my choice.”

“And my choice to follow you,” the reply came easily. “My head is just confused.”

“I don’t-”

Hange cut him off, silencing with placing open lips to his throat and sucking the light remains of tangy salt. Levi sighed in pleasure. His hands moved over Hange’s skin, tracing familiar constellations, eliciting shivers from them on cue.

Focus on this, Hange thought, this alone. They rolled to gain the upper hand, sliding and tangling with Levi, matching his movements and rhythms perfectly.

This is what they’ve been able to steal from the Fates for ten years, more time to be together and feel alive.

‘What has Zeke ever done to me?’ Levi would reply to every king and prince asking why the Aristos Achaian hadn’t killed the Trojan prince.

Hange knew it was for moments like this. For Levi to steal more time. If Zeke lived, so did Levi.

Hange gasped into Levi’s mouth, overwhelmed with sensations. Levi pushed rough fingers into their hair and held firmly.

The worst thing Zeke could ever do was die.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I aware that I have other levihan fanfics without endings? Yes. Did I start writing this one anyway? Yes.  
> The Song of Achilles is beautiful and I fully recommend.   
> On top of that, I am reading the Iliad and coming up with my own interpretations of the characters and their relationships. I know many don't see a romantic relationship between Achilles and Patroclus, but there is something there (and that's not my hope getting in the way) something more than what is between Achilles and Briseis.   
> I want to go off into long lectures of reading between the lines and how Achilles chose his honour over protecting Briseis from Agamemnon (he could've done many things, if he truly loved her), sat out of the war, and then, after Patroclus went out in his armour (though not to fight, he was never meant to fight) and died at the hands of Hector, Achilles loses it. His grief for Patroclus is more important than his honour (seen with his disrespect for Hector's corpse and how the others believe he is going too far in his rage). The emotional response is different. Achilles might refer to Briseis with loving terms, but his actions and emotions are something entirely different.  
> Hypothesis is that Homer stitched together scenes from the oral tradition (implying that he recorded the epic poem but didn't compose it originally) and selected certain things. Each bard would have scenes they would recite and embellish depending on what they remembered, how it fit the meter, and what the paying crowd wanted to hear. In all likelihood, there were other versions of the epic poem and probably showed more of the romance between Achilles and Patroclus. 
> 
> And I didn't mean to get started on that. Oops, I am not deleting it though.


End file.
